


I'll always love you

by GlitteryAutumnRainbow



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Fear, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:36:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitteryAutumnRainbow/pseuds/GlitteryAutumnRainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy is afraid to tell his parents he loves Adam. Or at least boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll always love you

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this "very short" piece, because it's international coming out day today! <3 Hope you'll all have a great day. I haven't got the guts to come out to anyone that I'm bisexual, but it'll come one day. I guess. :S Anway, love ya all!!

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Adam asks me. How should I tell him I’m afraid to come out to my parents? I really don’t want to, but I don’t want to keep it a secret either.  
They need to know one day, especially now that I’m in a relationship with Adam. Today is the international coming out day, but I don’t think I’m ready.

“Nothing.” I say, not looking at him at all. Adam places his hands on my face, making me look at him. “Baby, I know something is wrong. You can tell me. I’ll always love you.” He says before he plants a sweet kiss on my lips.

“It’s just that I’m afraid to tell my parents I’m gay.” I tell him. Adam and I agreed that we really wanted to be completely open to each other. And damn I love it when he has his arms around me. I want to shout it out to the world, but I’m too scared.

“Baby, you’ll tell your parents when you’re ready. I’ll always love you. No matter what happens.”


End file.
